Winter Pink
by shunshines
Summary: For Eyeshield 21 Award: Run to Win/ Karena kamulah yang kucintai, seperti bunga Arbutus ini./ Penantian yang berujung kebahagiaan/ "Marry me, please..."/ UPDATE chapter 2 of 2 XD!/ Mind to RnR or CnC?
1. Yakusoku to Hana

Hay haayyyy minna! Saia kembali dengan Kakei/Maki~*lari-lari pake odong-odong ngebawa fic KakeiMaki*. Dan fic ini untuk award pertama saia sejak saia lahir(?)! #kejauhan! #jduagh

Pasti ada yang maksa di fic ini, atau ada yang mirip sama fic Kakei/Maki '**Pink Carnation**'-nya **HirumaManda**. Mbak Manda, saia mengambil tema yang sama, _hontou ni gomenasai! _XDa #ditendang ke Andromeda Dan juga kepada readers-nya… :D *nyengir watados* #didupak

Yang kedua, kalau anda(**HirumaManda**) membaca fic saia, rikues anda ndak dipenuhi (Kakei/Mamo), gomen sangaaatt… saia ndak dapet feel-nya… TwT *nangis kejer* #dikemplang

Yang ketiga, saia minta maaf dari readers yang RnR di 2 fic saia (**Eyeshield 21 KPop! – Yuri and Lily**) yang mungkin juga baca fic ini(?), 2 fic itu saia HIATUS! Tapi untuk fic lainnya ndak, 2 fic itu saia WB… Q.Q *ngorek comberan terdekat(?)*

Udah ah, TTB-nya. #kenapanggakdaritadi #dibantaireaders

Ndak mau banyak bacot, lanjut okeeehh…? (readers: nggak….! XP)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Winter Pink"<strong>

**[K**amulah** y**ang** K**ucintai**]**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshiel****d 21 belong**** to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata**

**Story by: Yunna Michi**

**Written by: Yunna Michi**

**Summary:**

_**For Eyeshield 21 Award Month August/ Karena kamulah yang kucintai, seperti bunga Arbutus ini./ My second Kakei/Maki/ Mind to RnR or CnC? **_

**Warning(s)!:****OOC(banget), semi AU, typo(jaga-jaga), kurang air eh? Ide!, maksa, pas-pas-an, gajhe, nggak nyambung, ****di sini Maki kuliah di Saikyoudai :D, ****dan bagi panitia yang baca, harap buang alat yang digunakan untuk membaca fic ini(?) ke comberan terdekat(?)!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

><p><strong>-Winter Pink-<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis dengan wajah kusut berdiri menatap langit luas terbentang tak berujung. Di atap kampusnya —Saikyoudai—, dengan hati galau. Rambut cokelat terangnya dibiarkan tertiup oleh angin, membuat helaian halus rambutnya berantakan.<p>

Shibuya Maki(nama gadis itu) diliputi rasa gundah-gulana. Beberapa keping kenangan kalimat —yang diucapkan _seseorang_ kepadanya— menyatu dalam bersitan pikiran yang menyakitkan serasa terngiang di telinganya. Maki mengeratkan kepalan tangannya(yang sejak tadi memang terkepal), tanpa memedulikan _sesuatu_ yang rusak digenggamannya.

_Maaf…_

(Saat ini Maki memutar kembali masa lalunya, dimana ada kata itu.)

Apanya, apanya yang 'maaf'? Rangkaian kata yang tersusun padu dalam satu kalimat yang begitu ingin Maki katakan. Melontarkan kalimat itu sepuasnya. Ia jengah, penyesalan kata_nya_? Apa buktinya?

Maki bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah _dia_ masih menyukai dirinya(seperti sebelumnya)? Apakah lelaki itu ingat, apa yang dikatakan pada gadis ini? Apakah Shun Kakeimasih mengingat janjinya, dan jika terlalu muluk-muluk, apakah masih mengingat sosok Shibuya Maki?

Dirinya(Maki) galau. Maki ingin marah, tapi ia merasa tidak bisa. Semua perasaan itu ia pendam sendiri. Meskipun ia tahu, setiap waktu ia merasa galau dan perih.

Angan beribu terbang begitu saja. Kelemahannya sudah terjamah oleh Kakei —pikirnya. Maki ingin Kakei tidak _pergi_ begitu saja. Maki tidak ingin Kakei _pergi_ dan membuatnya jatuh dalam jurang penuh siksa kegalauan dan ketidakpastian.

Maki menatap sesuatu yang ada digenggamannya. Sesuatu yang disebut bunga. Bunga Arbutus, bunga putih dengan sedikit warna merah jambu yang mungil, yang kini beberapa mahkota bunganya terlepas. Pikirannya terbang ke masa lalu. Pikiran ya pikiran. Bukan raga yang sangat Maki inginkan. Dan pikiran itu mudah membuat Maki terombang-ambing dalam perih.

* * *

><p><strong>-Winter Pink-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Shibuya Maki berjalan menuju lapangan sekolahnya, setelah berjam-jam berada di dalam ruangan. Bau rumput yang terkena air begitu menyegarkan, karena sejak tadi, distrik Kyoshin diguyur hujan yang tidak begitu deras. Gadis beriris _emerald_ ini pun menghirup udara segar yang menyejukan, sambil tetap berjalan menuju area lapangan _amefuto_. Di lapangan itu, banyak murid-murid yang ramai berkecimpungan. Sekedar mengobrol sampai berlatih olahraga. Bicara tentang olahraga, Maki pun memperhatikan latihan para pemain _amefuto_, untuk apa? Karena ia manajer di sini.

Maki merasa ada yang janggal. Pemuda itu, _ace _tim yang berposisi _linebacker_, tidak ikut berlatih. Kemana pun matanya mencari, tetap tidak ada. Putus asa, ia pun menanyakan kemana Kakei pada sahabatnya, Otohime, _cheerleader _tim Kyoshin.

"Otohime-_chan_!"

"Ng? Ah, ada apa, Maki-_chan_?"

Gadis berkuncir kuda berambut _indigo_ gelap itu menghampiri Maki. Maki pun dengan buru-buru menanyakan perihal Kakei yang dari tadi tidak ada.

"Kamu lihat Kakei-_kun_?"

"Kakei…_kun_?

"Iya, apa kamu melihatnya?"

Otohime terdiam dengan menundukan kepalanya. Maki menunggu dengan sabar, sesekali mendesah pelan. "Katakan padaku, dimana Kakei-_kun_?"

"Itu…," Otohime pun membuka mulutnya. Tapi kemudian ia terdiam kembali. Gadis itu pun menghela napas, kedengaran kecewa.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dengan Kakei? Ayo dong, katakan padaku!"

Maki mulai tidak sabar. Dalam hati ia gelisah. Kenapa dengan Kakei sehingga sahabatnya tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

"Nhaa~ Ada apa ini?"

"Mizumachi-_kun_?"

Maki menoleh ke arah lapangan _amefuto_. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tubuh jangkung sambil mengorek telinganya dengan santai menanyakan apa yang tadi dibicarakan Maki. Maki menaruh kepercayaan kepada Mizumachi, bahwa sahabat Kakei itu pasti tahu keberadaan Kakei.

"Kakei-_kun_ kemana?"

Mizumachi hendak menjawab, tapi anggota tim lain yang pun datang. Seakan tahu apa masalah kali ini, mereka menyuruh Mizumachi diam. Itu membuat Maki semakin bingung(dan gelisah).

"_Gomenasai_ Shibuya-_san_, Kakei _melarang_ kami memberitahumu,"

Kali ini kapten tim Kyoshin, Kobanzame yang menjawab. Jawaban yang pasti membuat Maki sangat terkejut. Matanya terbelalak sedikit. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

"Kenapa…?"

Maki bertanya dengan serak. Semua terdiam. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Maki semakin gelisah dan frustasi. Ada apa ini?

"Nhaa~ Kakei 'kan, pertukaran pelajar lagi ke Amerika!"

DEG!

"Mizumachi!"

Otohime, Kobanzame, dan anggota tim lainnya membentak Mizumachi. Semua melotot tajam ke arah lelaki jangkung itu. Maki terhenyak. Ia menundukan kepalanya. _Kakei pergi ke Amerika?_

_Kenapa, kenapa bisa? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa?_

Pertanyaan itulah yang ada di benak Maki. Bahunya bergetar dengan tangan yang terkepal. Irisnya berkaca-kaca, siap untuk mengeluarkan air mata.

Maki berlari menuju gerbang SMU Kyoshin. Ia berlari tak tentu arah. Sakit, itulah yang dirasakannya. Sesuatu yang menyesakkan di dadanya. Apa yang kamu rasakan jika orang yang kamu sayangi pergi dan tidak memberitahumu sama sekali? Sakit bukan?

Maki baru menyadari, detik ini juga. Ia menyimpan rasa pada Kakei. Gadis itu memendamnya, dan akhirnya ia tahu itu menyakitkan. Maki menyukai Kakei, menyayanginya, dan mencintainya. Cinta yang menyesakan, cinta yang menyiksanya, dan cinta yang menyakitkan.

Air mata di iris _emerald_-nya menetes. Maki menangis dalam diam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tetap berlari menuju taman. Taman di dekat kompleks rumahnya. Sampai di taman, ia terengah-engah dengan kaki yang sakit. Air matanya tetap mengalir, terus menangis. Maki duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan menangis sepuasnya. Bahunya bergetar kencang, rambut cokelat terangnya terurai jatuh menutupi wajahnya.

"Kakei-_kun_…ke…kenapa? Kenapa kamu tidak bilang padaku kalau kamu ke Amerika? Kenapa?"

Maki terisak lebih kencang. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu? Kenapa harus melarang semua temannya memberitahu dirinya? Kenapa? Kenapa Kakei begitu tega padanya?

"Shibuya-_san_? Kenapa kamu ada di sini?

Sebuah suara memanggil Maki. Gadis itu pun terhenyak. Suara itu… suara Kakei? Tidak mungkin!

"Ka…Kakei-_kun_?"

Maki menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia melihat sosok Kakei berdiri tegap di depannya. Dengan iris _aquamarine_ yang menatap iris _emerald _miliknya.

"Kenapa?"

Maki berdiri. Ia sudah tak tahan. Ia siap mengeluarkan seluruh emosi yang dipendamnya, dan segala yang membuatnya tadi sangat gelisah.

"Kakei-_kun_, kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan itu? Kenapa kamu tidak jujur? Kenapa kamu menyembunyikan kabar kalau kamu akan ke Amerika? Kenapa kamu lakukan ini?"

"Tahu darimana kamu?"

Kakei balik bertanya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari yang biasanya. Maki menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya sampai begitu sakit. "Aku tidak peduli, Kakei-_kun_. Sekarang, kumohon, jawab aku. Jawab aku, Kakei-_kun_!"

Kakei menghela napas. Iris-nya menatap iris _emerald_ yang basah di hadapannya. Kakei miris. Di lubuk hatinya, ia merasa sangat bersalah tidak memberitahu gadis di depannya. Tapi, keputusan itulah yang seharusnya dibuatnya. Keputusan yang _tidak_ salah.

"Maaf…," sepatah kata ia ucapkan. Kakei kembali menghela napas. Maki menatap lurus ke arahnya, dengan tatapan berharap.

Kakei memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dengan Maki. Ia memeluk gadis di depannya, membiarkan Maki tenggelam di dadanya. Maki yang sebenarnya malu, dikalahkan oleh rasa sakit dan menumpahkan semuanya sekarang.

"Shibuya-_san_, aku minta maaf. Aku memang sengaja melakukan itu," Kakei mulai menjelaskan dengan nada merendah. Tangannya mengelus rambut panjang Maki, dan melanjutkan, "Karena itu memang keputusan yang sudah kubuat agar tidak menyakiti perasaanmu."

Maki terhenyak. Ia menangis lebih keras. Kakei membiarkannya menangis. Maki berusaha menjawab, meskipun dengan terisak, "Tapi kamu tidak tahu, _hiks… _aku sangat sakit saat tahu kamu pergi! Aku tidak tahu, _hiks…_kenapa aku begitu kecewa, _hiks…_,"

"Kupikir, kamu tidak memedulikannya. Maka dari itu, aku minta maaf."

Maki terharu. Ia melanjutkan tangisannya di pelukan Kakei. Kakei kembali mengelus rambut gadis di pelukannya. Penuh rasa _sayang_.

Merasa sudah tenang, Maki menghentikan tangisnya. Kakei pun melepas pelukannya. Maki mengusap air matanya, tapi Kakei mendahuluinya. Ia mengusap pelan pipi Maki yang masih tersisa jejak air mata. Maki sontak _blushing_ menerima perlakuan dari pemuda berambut _dark blue_ di depannya. Tapi, ia tidak begitu memperdulikannya. Sekarang(yang terpenting), hatinya merasa tenang.

Mereka berdua pun duduk di bangku taman. Hening menyelimuti mereka. Bosan, Maki pun memecah keheningan tidak berarti. "Kakei-_kun_, aku boleh Tanya sesuatu?"

Kakei mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa?"

Maki pun agak ragu. Tapi kemudian, ia bertanya, "Kenapa hanya aku yang kamu larang untuk tahu dari teman-teman tentangmu yang pergi ke Amerika? Adakah yang lain?"

Kakei menghela napas. Ia pun menjawab, "Ada. Mereka yang aku tidak begitu kenal,"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga?" Maki pun agak sewot. _Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak dikenalnya?_ Pikir Maki.

Kakei tertawa kecil. Ia menyangkal, "Bukankah kamu yang aku larang? Mereka yang tidak tahu, tidak perlu repot-repot kuberitahu. Kalau kamu, aku larang, bukan tidak mau,"

Maki pun mendengus kesal. Bisa juga, seorang pemuda dingin di sampingnya bercanda. Tapi, dalam hatinya, jawaban Kakei-lah yang membuatnya penasaran. Kenapa hanya dirinyalah yang dilarang Kakei untuk tahu? "Lantas, kenapa hanya aku?"

Kakei terdiam. 2 detik berikutnya, ia tersenyum. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, tapi ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memetik sesuatu di sebelah Maki. (A/N: kalo kurang jelas deskripsinya, jadi Kakei tuh ngambil sesuatu dari sebelahnya Maki. Gitu lho maksudnya. :D)

"Bunga Arbutus?" Tanya Maki heran. Kakei kembali tersenyum. Ia pun mulai menjelaskan, "Ya, bunga Arbutus atau _Winter Pink_. Jawabanku adalah sama seperti bunga ini,"

Maki masih bingung. Gadis itu tidak tahu-menahu tentang bunga. Ia pun tetap diam sehingga Kakei kembali menjawab, "Artinya, karena **kamulah yang kucintai**,"

"Eh~? Ja,jadi…," Maki gelagapan. Ia merasa pipinya memanas. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Kakei. Kakei sendiri, ia tersenyum maklum. Ia mengangkat dagu Maki. Maki kembali _blushing _menerima perlakuan pemuda di depannya(untuk kedua kalinya terasa tiba-tiba).

"Aku melarang semuanya memberitahumu karena aku takut kamu sakit. Tapi aku memang salah. Aku berjanji, aku akan tetap **mencintaimu**."

Maki terhenyak. Ia tidak menyangka, Kakei menyayanginya atau tepatnya, mencintainya. Gadis ini tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Kalau ia berbicara, yang ada hanya gumaman tidak jelas.

Kakei mendekatkan jarak antara dirinya dengan Maki. Ia mengecup dahi yang setengahnya tertutupi poni rambut Maki yang agak berantakan. Kakei menuangkan segala perasaannya melalui perlakuannya. Lalu, ia berkata pelan, sebuah pernyataan, "_Aishitteru_ _yo,"_

Maki tidak merespon apa-apa. Ia berbisik pelan pada Kakei, "Aku memang belum terlambat, _Shun. Aishitteru mo…,_"

* * *

><p><strong>-Winter Pink-<strong>

* * *

><p>Maki melepas genggamannya, melepas bunga Arbutus yang sedari tadi ia tatap. Perih di hatinya membuatnya lemah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk tidak menangis detik itu juga. Air mata sudah ada di pelupuk matanya.<p>

Menyerah, tangisnya pun pecah. Maki sudah sakit menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan percuma saja, itu tidak berarti. Rasa perih itu tidak akan berhenti.

Maki pun menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai tempatnya berpijak. Ia mulai terisak. Maki menumpahkan semua perasaannya dengan menangis. Luka hati yang disebabkan Kakei yang pergi ke Amerika(meskipun sudah berpamitan) sekarang ia obati dengan air mata. Kakei, kekasihnya, memang sudah 2 tahun di Amerika. Dan 2 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Bagaimana rasanya, jika orang yang kita cintai, baru menyatukan rasa itu hanya beberapa jam saja, dan selanjutnya tidak bertemu kembali? Sakit, bukan? Gelisah, bukan? Galau, bukan?

Maki takut, Kakei tidak mengingat janjinya lagi. Gadis ini masih ingin bersama pemuda yang 2 tahun tidak bertemu. Dari sejak kenaikan kelas 12, sejak upacara kelulusan, dan kuliah seperti tahun ini, tidak dilewati bersama Kakei. Apakah di sana Kakei masih mencintainya, seperti janji yang diucapkannya?

Maki menekuk lututnya. Ia memungut bunga Arbutus yang tadi dilepasnya. Maki melanjutkan tangisannya dengan bertumpu pada lututnya. Tidak memedulikan rok cokelat dan lengan _cardigan cream-_ nya menjadi sedikit basah. Angin terus meniup rambutnya. Maki menghayati suasana di atap kampusnya.

BRAK!

"Maki-_chan_! Ada kabar buruk!"

Seseorang membuka pintu menuju atap dengan keras, membuat Maki yang tengah menangis terkejut.

"Mamori-_neechan_?"

Mamori Anezaki yang membuka pintu. Rambut _auburn_ panjangnya ikut berkibar tertiup angin. Iris _sapphire-_nya menatap sosok Maki yang berantakan. "Maki-_chan_, kamu kenapa?"

Maki buru-buru mengusap air matanya. Mamori berlari kecil menuju Maki yang sudah berdiri dan merapikan kemeja, rok, dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Sambil merapikan bajunya, Maki menjawab pertanyaan Mamori, "Aku hanya galau sedikit, kak,"

"Oh…," Mamori menarik napas pelan. "Maki-_chan_, ada kabar buruk. Tapi sayangnya, datang ketika kamu galau…,"

Maki mengerutkan kening. "Memang kenapa, kak? Bilang saja padaku, aku tidak apa-apa,"

Mamori menarik napas lagi, "Ini tentang Kakei-_kun_," Mamori berhenti sebentar, dan sukses membuat Maki kaget dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti hatinya. Mamori cepat melanjutkan, "Kakei-_kun _mengalami kecelakaan saat akan ke sini… Sekarang dia dirawat di Rumah Sakit Kyoto,"

DEG!

Lutut Maki sontak melemas. Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya. Namun, bukan saatnya ia menangis dan jatuh terduduk sekarang. Maki berlari meninggalkan Mamori yang memanggilnya. Iris _emerald_ milik Maki sudah berkilat-kilat oleh pantulan cahaya pada air mata di pelupuknya. Saat ini, ia merasa sangat cemas. Dan, sangat _takut_…

Maki memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya, di dalam hati. Di pikirannya hanya ada Kakei. Dan Maki semakin mempunyai perasaan tidak enak, mengarah ke arah kekasihnya.

"Shun…,"

* * *

><p><strong>-Winter Pink-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~To Be Continued~<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yosh, ini dia tadi fic saia…! *nutup tirai*

Ada 2 chappie, tadinya mau dibuat oneshoot, tapi jadi kepanjangan… OnO" *garuk kepala ala Monta*

(readers: pose-mu memprihatinkan… *sweatdropped*)

Oh, ada tragedy-nya! Entah kenapa muncul ide tragedy kecelakaan itu sejak baca 2 fic-nya **Yukari Hyuu-Kei**…! *tebar confetti eweuh gawe* (saia jadi promosi author di sini! ^^" *dilempar koran*)

Maksa 'kah? Gajhe 'kah? OOC udah ditanya sendiri ke si OOC(?).

Bagaimana 'kah selanjutnya? *nanya ala S*let yang ada di R*TI*

Makanya, RnR or CnC please? Flame tidak diterima di sini. XDD

**RnR or CnC please!**


	2. Happy Ending, The End of Sad

Moshi-moshi minna….! Arigatou bagi yang sudah meripiew chappie 1: **Rieechan Lieebie21, Yukari Hyuu-Kei, ****undine-yaha**, dan **sasoyouichi**, udah di-PM. Ini dia… chappie 2 sekaligus chappie terakhir fic award pertama bulan ini…! :D Semoga suka mas bro!

* * *

><p><em>Maki memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya, di dalam hati. Di pikirannya hanya ada Kakei. Dan Maki semakin mempunyai perasaan tidak enak, mengarah ke arah kekasihnya.<em>

"_Shun…,"_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Winter Pink"<strong>

**[K**amulah** y**ang** K**ucintai**]**

**2****nd**** Down**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshiel****d 21 belong**** to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata**

**Story by: Yunna Michi**

**Written by: Yunna Michi**

**Summary:**

_**For Eyeshield 21 Award Month August/ Karena kamulah yang kucintai, seperti bunga Arbutus ini./ My second Kakei/Maki/ Mind to RnR or CnC? **_

**Warning(s)!:****OOC(banget), semi AU, typo(jaga-jaga), kurang air eh? Ide!, maksa, pas-pas-an, gajhe, nggak nyambung, di sini Maki kuliah di Saikyoudai :D, dan bagi panitia yang baca, harap buang alat yang digunakan untuk membaca fic ini(?) ke comberan terdekat(?)!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

><p><strong>-Winter Pink-<strong>

* * *

><p>Shibuya Maki terus berlari keluar gerbang kampus Saikyoudai. Gadis tersebut terus berlari menuju rumah sakit dimana Kakei sedang dirawat. Iris <em>emerald-<em>nya sudah basah oleh air matanya. Tidak dipedulikannya peluh bercucuran dan kaki jenjangnya yang meronta-ronta untuk berhenti. Rumah sakit tersebut memang tidak begitu jauh dari Saikyoudai, tapi cukup melelahkan bagi seorang—gadis—yang—berlari.

Keadaan yang sungguh membuat Maki resah. Sakit di kakinya dan napasnya yang mulai tidak beraturan lebih kecil dibanding rasa takut yang ia rasakan sekarang.

_Kenapa harus terjadi? Ini terjadi begitu cepat…_

Setelah beberapa menit berlari, gadis ini pun sudah sampai di depan bangunan Rumah Sakit Kyoto, tempat yang tadi diberitahukan Mamori. Air mata yang sejak tadi mengalir ia hapus. Maki pun masuk ke bangunan tersebut dan langsung 'menghambur' ke tempat resepsionis.

"Permisi, di kamar nomor berapa pasien yang bernama Kakei Shun dirawat?"

"Oh nona. Kakei-_san_ dirawat di kamar nomor 3-9,"

"Oh ya, terima kasih,"

"Nona?"

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Batas waktu menjenguknya 10 menit. Jadi, dimohon untuk sebentar saja. Kakei-_san_ masih dalam kondisi kritis,"

"Ah… _Hai_,"

_Sebegitu parahkah kondisi Shun?_

Sebersit pikiran sibuk berkecamuk di benak Maki. Hanya ada Kakei. Gadis ini kembali jatuh ke dalam jurang kegelisahan. Inikah pertanda…? Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran negatif. Maki tidak pernah membayangkan orang terdekatnya mati, dan ia tidak sekalipun mengharapkan orang terdekatnya mati! Pemuda itu, kekasihnya, jangan sampai mati. Harus bertahan, sampai benar-benar waktunya…

Mencoba membayangkan penderitaan Maki? Silakan bayangkan, jika orang yang begitu kamu sayangi meninggalkan kalian dalam waktu yang lama, dan saat ia kembali dan kamu belum menemuinya, mati begitu saja. Bagaimana? Sakit, bukan?

Setelah _lift_ berhenti, Maki pun keluar dan berjalan mencari kamar nomor 3-9. Kamar yang terkutuk. Setelah ini, pasti ia akan sangat membenci angka 39. Setelah 5 menit mencari, Maki berhenti di depan kamar 3-9. Ia terdiam, sejenak. Perasaan tidak enak semakin menjadi-jadi. Maki pun menelan ludah, lalu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Setelah berada di ruangan dan menutup pintu, rasanya Maki ingin keluar lagi. Ia tidak tahan, dan juga pemuda itu, yang dirawat di sini, harus cepat-cepat keluar. Atau tepatnya, harus keluar. _Now or never_. Keputusan Maki yang tetap berada di ruangan ini, dan kalaupun ia keluar sekarang, lega memang. Tapi takkan lega berkepanjangan. Jadi, ia tidak mau ambil resiko —resiko rasa gundah-gulana yang memuakkan.

Iris _emerald_-nya terpaku menatap sosok pemuda yang terbaring di ranjang. Pemuda dengan rambut _dark blue_ dan iris _aquamarine_-nya yang tertutup. Sosok yang begitu Maki rindukan. Kakei tertidur dengan tenang, berkebalikan dengan dirinya yang 'bangun' dan diliputi rasa gundah-gulana.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Maki kembali menitikan air mata. Sudah berapa kali ia menangis hari ini, tidak dipedulikannya. Meskipun ia tahu, menangis berkali-kali dalam sehari itu tindakan orang yang seperti tidak punya harapan lagi.

Maki berjalan mendekati ranjang Kakei. Ia mengambil kursi kecil dan duduk di atasnya. Iris _emerald_ 'basah'-nya menatap sosok pemuda di depannya. Seakan tidak akan melepas pandangannya lagi.

Maki tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk menangis kembali. Jemari lentik dan tangan mungilnya mengelus lengan kekar Kakei. Ibarat saat itu sedang perang, Maki diposisikan sebagai korban yang terkena panah dari pihak lawan. Menyesakkan.

"Shun… Tahukah kamu, aku begitu merindukanmu? Aku, aku begitu galau, karena mengingat janjimu? Dan tahukah? Tahukah kamu, aku begitu perih saat ini juga, melihat kamu yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit? Tahukah…?"

Maki mengucapkan rangkaian kata dan kalimat yang berisikan curahan emosi dan keadaan hatinya yang selama ini ia pendam. Maki ingin —sangat—, Kakei mendengarnya. Tapi, itu _mungkin_ hal gila.

Maki memohon kepada Tuhan, dirinya diberikan waktu lagi dengan Kakei, kekasihnya. Ia ingin mendengar jawaban Kakei. Janjinya. Dan satu yang penting, ia ingin Kakei sembuh. Hanya itu, beratkah? Terlalu muluk-mulukkah?

Gadis ini pun menyerah. Ia sudah tak kuat. Ia berusaha mengobati luka hati yang menganga dengan air mata. Meskipun itu sama saja dengan 'menabur garam di atas luka baru'.

DEG!

Maki terbelalak ketika seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Ia menoleh kepada pemilik tangan itu, Kakei Shun. Apa yang ditangkap mata Maki dan masuk ke dalam otaknya, membuatnya seperti mimpi. Curahannya tadi, seperti kata-kata penyindir sekaligus penyemangat seperti yang dilakukannya dulu, saat Maki menjadi manajer Kyoshin dan Kakei yang tidak lain_ linebacker_ sekaligus _ace_ tim mereka.

Kakei menerawang iris _emerald_ milik gadis di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Shibuya, bukankah aku berpesan kepadamu, jangan pernah menangis? Tindakanmu seperti orang bodoh, tahu,"

Maki yang masih terkejut, langsung merespon dengan kesal, "Masih parah begini, sudah bisa mengejek orang. Dasar…,"

Kakei kembali memasang wajah _stoic_-nya. Tapi, dalam hatinya berkebalikan. Ia senang bertemu manajer_nya_ yang dulu. Tidak berubah. Sosok gadis yang begitu dirindukannya. Gadis yang begitu disayanginya. Dan gadis yang begitu dicintainya.

Di pihak Maki pun begitu. Ia sangat sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu Kakei lagi. Rasa senangnya tidak dapat ia sembunyikan lagi. Senyum manis menghiasin wajahnya —yang juga manis.

Hening. Keduanya sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya, Maki memecah keheningan di antara dirinya dengan Kakei.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Shun? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Kurasa, aku tidak perlu menceritakannya," Maki kembali gelisah karena Kakei menolak menceritakan apa yang menimpanya(pagi tadi). Kakei tidak mau menceritakannya adalah, karena ia takut kekasihnya terpukul, dan ia sangat tidak mau. Cukuplah dengan keadaannya sekarang yang membuat Maki menangis terus.

Maki merasa matanya mengeluarkan air hangat itu lagi. Ia sekarang begitu membenci dirinya sendiri, karena seharian menangis seperti orang bodoh dan tidak punya harapan lagi. Saat ia akan mengusap air matanya, tangan Kakei mendahuluinya mengusap air bening yang jatuh dari mata Maki tadi.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menangis,"

Bukannya berhenti menangis, Maki melakukan yang sebaliknya. Ia semakin terisak. Kakei yang agak kaget(tapi tetap disembunyikan oleh wajah _stoic_-nya) dengan reaksi gadis di sampingnya, menarik kepala Maki ke dadanya. Maki —dengan refleks— menenggelamkan wajahnya dan menangis terisak. Kakei pun membiarkan gadis ini menangis, toh, wajar saja sebenarnya.

Sinar dan cahaya matahari sore yang berwarna jingga menjadi saksi biksu pelepasan kerinduan antara Kakei Shun dengan Shibuya Maki. Sinar dan cahaya yang hangat tersebut menerpa keduanya. Seakan menghilangkan perasaan itu, dan diganti oleh euforia yang membuat keduanya tenang. Seakan-akan memberi ucapan, '_Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja'_.

Selang beberapa menit, merasa hatinya sudah tenang kembali dan sudah terobati, Maki mengangkat kepalanya —sehingga Kakei melepas 'pelukan'-nya.

"Ah… Shun, _gomen_…,"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Hening sesaat. Dengan _tumbennya_**(*)**, kini Kakei-lah yang memecah keheningan. Ia tertarik dengan sesuatu digenggaman Maki.

"Shibuya, kamu masih menyimpan bunga dariku?"

Maki melihat tangan kirinya yang masih menggenggam bunga Arbutus pemberian Kakei, yang tadi sempat ia jatuhkan(di atap Saikyoudai). Ia terdiam sejenak, "Ya, tentu. Bunga darimu sangat berharga dan berarti, Shun…,"

Suara Maki yang merendah membuat Kakei ingin menghiburnya lagi. Tetapi kemudian, ia menyernyitkan dahinya karena kepalanya —yang masih dibalut perban— terasa sakit. Tangannya pun refleks memegangi pelipisnya.

"Shun? Kamu tidak apa-apa? Kenapa dengan kepalamu?"

Sontak, Maki bereaksi, setengah melonjak dari kursinya. Kaget karena melihat kondisi Kakei.

_Ada apa? Apakah…?_

Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Maki harus optimis, Kakei pasti sembuh. Ya, kekasihnya _harus_ dan _pasti_ sembuh.

Kakei merasakan sakit yang menjalar di kepalanya. Berat. Ia terus memegangi pelipisnya, menahan rasa sakit yang menjadi-jadi. Kakei berusaha memasang wajah _stoic_ seperti biasanya, menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di hadapan kekasihnya yang menatap cemas. Kakei berusaha melupakan sakit itu, "Aku tak apa-apa,"

Maki masih tidak percaya —ralat, memang tidak akan percaya. Ia begitu tahu Kakei, jadi, masih saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Maki tahu, Kakei selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ia anggap tidak penting, seperti emosi dan perasaan. Ia begitu pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan wajah datarnya. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Maki.

Hening kembali menyelimuti. Kakei maupun Maki memilih diam dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Kakei yang berkali-kali menghela napas karena berusaha melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya, dan Maki yang terus mencemaskan Kakei dalam diam.

"Shibuya?"

"Ng? Ada apa Shun?"

Berusaha terus melupakan rasa sakitnya, Kakei mengalihkan dengan kembali memecah keheningan. "Apa kamu masih mengingat janjiku?"

Maki terhenyak. Ia tersenyum pahit, "Bodoh, aku selalu mengingatnya. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya…,"

Kakei tersenyum kecil. Ia tertawa kecil —dan datar—, "Pasti, aku sudah menduganya,"

"Aku takut kamu tidak mengingat janjimu. Tapi, semuanya berkebalikan…,"

"Aku tak mungkin melupakan janjiku sendiri. Aku akan menepatinya, aku bukan orang munafik," Kakei menghela napas. Kemudian, ia melanjutkan, "Shibuya, aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku mengingat janjiku sendiri, tidak mengingkari janjiku, karena **kamulah yang kucintai**,"

Maki terharu. 4 kalimat terakhir, persis yang dikatakan Kakei waktu di taman 2 tahun yang lalu. "Shun…, kamu sudah menepati janjimu. Aku menghargai itu. Aku merasa terhormat…,"

Tanpa basa-basi, Kakei menarik kembali Maki ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus-elus rambut cokelat terang gadis di pelukannya. Maki yang diperlakukan _istimewa_ seperti itu, _blushing_ dan euforia meluap begitu saja.

Maki sangat bahagia. Kekasihnya, Kakei, menepati janjinya. Janji yang dibuat 2 tahun yang lalu. Janji di taman itu, Kakei tidak melupakannya. Maki sangat lega, kegalauan dan rasa gundah-gulana yang membelenggunya sudah hilang. Kandas. Inilah yang diharapkannya. Janji yang ditepati, membuat Maki seperti meraih puncak dari kelegaan dan kebahagiaan setelah berlama-lama di jurang kesedihan dan kegalauan memuakkan. Ia sudah muak, dan inilah akhir dari kesedihannya.

Kakei melepas pelukannya terhadap Maki. Pemuda itu mengangkat dagu gadis yang dicintainya itu. Tanpa basa-basi, Kakei mengecup dahi Maki. Persis yang dilakukannya 2 tahun lalu di taman itu. Maki kembali _blushing_.

"Shun?"

"Hmm?"

"_Arigatou_…_ Domou arigatou_, Shun!"

"_Douitta_, bukan apa-apa,"

Kakei merasa dirinya sembuh. Sakit di kepalanya hilang begitu saja. Gadis inilah, Shibuya Maki, menjadi obat manjurnya. Lebih dari obat-obatan sekalipun.

"_Aishitteru yo, _**Maki**,"

"_Aishitteru mo, _Shun…,"

Sejenak, Maki terbengong. Kakei memanggil nama kecilnya? Sejak awal, meskipun sudah ada hubungan _istimewa_, ia tidak memanggil nama kecilnya. Hanya imbuhan –_san_ yang hilang(?). Dan kini, ah… hati Maki pasti sudah berbunga-bunga.

Kakei pun begitu. Akhirnya, ia bisa juga mengucapkan nama kecil kekasihnya dengan lancar, tanpa ragu sekalipun. Ia begitu lega, entah karena apa. Karena euforia atau apa. Dan sebersit pikiran terlintas di otaknya. _Brilliant_, pikirnya.

"Maki?"

"Iya?"

Kakei tertawa kecil, membuat Maki penasaran, "Ah… mungkin kuberitahu nanti saja."

* * *

><p><strong>-Winter Pink-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Dictionary:<strong>

**(*) **tidak seperti biasanya

* * *

><p><strong>~The End~<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Minna! Itulah dia fic award saia! *tebar confetti*

Kerasa ndak? Run to Win-nya itu lho…! *nunjuk-nunjuk papan festival(?)*

Kakei: woy, itu apaan sih?

Yunna: eh ada kamu, EH? SEJAK KAPAN KAO DI SINI?

Kakei: author gendeng, siapa yang jadi chara di fic ini, eh?

Yunna: kamu ya? Tapi kok bisa masuk ruang kerja(?)ku?

Kakei: gak penting.

Maki: itu yang di atas apaan?

Yunna: eh, ada kamu juga. RHS ah…

Maki: apa? RSJ? Siapa yang ke sana?

Yunna: kao… :P

Kakei: yang cowok cuma aku aja di sini… dah, ah, dasar author bego.

Maki: ikut woy!

Yunna: eh kabur ya, 2 chara gendeng ntu! Heh Kakei, gue nggak bego! Elo kali yang bego!

Yunna: Ya udah minna, abaikan yang di atas! Yang penting, RnR or CnC please? Flame tidak diterima! GET OUT KAO!

**RnR or CnC onegai?**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**.**

"Nona Shibuya?"

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Soal desain pakaian anda yang akan dimunculkan dalam film sukses dari perusahaan Jari Pro. Tolong ditanda tangani!"

Seorang wanita umur 28 tahunan dengan kacamata yang berbingkai tipis tengah menyerahkan map yang berisi surat keterangan. Yang dimaksud untuk menanda tangani, Shibuya Maki, menanda tangani dengan wajah yang sangat senang.

Ya, 3 tahun telah berlalu. Maki yang telah lulus dari Saikyoudai, memulai karirnya sebagai desainer pakaian. Sejak SMU, ia memang sudah tertarik dalam hal busana dan kosmetik. Dan sekarang, Maki telah sukses di bidangnya.

Bahkan sekarang, desain bajunya akan dipakai oleh aktor dan aktris yang akan main di film perusahaan Jari Pro, yang tadi disebutkan oleh wanita tersebut. Dengan aktor ternama Sakuraba Haruto; yang dulu pernah bekerja di sana dan mantan _receiver_ Ojou White Knights dan Ojou Silver Knights. Yang kedua, seorang pria tampan dan atletis; Yamato Takeru, mantan _runningback _Teikoku Alexanders dan Saikyoudai Wizards, temannya dulu. Yang ketiga; pria yang tampak seperti gitaris dengan rambut dan iris _scarlet_, Akaba Hayato. Mantan _tight end_ Bando Spiders dan Saikyoudai Wizards. Sama seperti Yamato, Akaba juga teman 1 aktris cantik seperti malaikat; Anezaki Mamori, sahabat sekaligus 'kakak' Maki saat di Saikyoudai. Mantan manajer Deimon Devil Bats dan Saikyoudai Wizards. Disutradarai oleh mantan komikus wanita —yang banting stir ke dunia hiburan—, yang sukses dengan komiknya yang berjudul 'Prince Eyeshield 21'; Koizumi Karin. Mantan _quarterback_ perempuan Teikoku Alexanders.

Semuanya Maki kenal. Mereka adalah kenalannya. Dipertemukan lewat _amefuto_. Bicara soal _amefuto_, kebanyakan atlet _dream team Japan _banting stir menjadi profesi yang lain. Orang-orang Saikyoudai kebanyakan ke dunia hiburan, Enma kedokteran dan kejaksaan, dan lain-lain. _Akuma _Saikyoudai —atau mungkin seluruh Jepang—; Hiruma Youichi, juga sukses di Jepang dan Amerika sana. Pemain _poker_ sekaligus wakil pemimpin perusahaan komputer ternama, yang dipimpin oleh Clifford D'Lewis.

Mungkin cukup penjelasan profesi para lulusan _amefuto_ dulu. Mengingat betapa sukses dan tidak terduganya para atlet dulu, membuat Maki tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Bahkan, ia sempat tertawa geli, mengingat sekarang Mamori yang menjadi aktris cantik papan atas, padahal dulu tidak begitu suka dunia hiburan. Semuanya kocak.

_Drrtt…drrtt…_

Maki melirik ke sampingnya. HP _flip-flop_-nya bergetar, menandakan ada _e-mail_ masuk. Ia pun meraih HP-nya dan membaca isi _e-mail_ tersebut.

_From: Kakei Shun_

_To: Shibuya Maki_

_Subject: none_

_Maki, temui aku di _café_ Italia yang biasa itu, kamu tahu, 'kan?. Kalau kamu bisa, sekarang juga, ya._

Maki tersenyum. Ia mengiyakan dalam hati. HP-nya ia masukkan ke dalam tas yang ia bawa, lalu menutup _risleting_-nya. Maki berdiri —tanpa membawa tasnya—, lalu keluar dari ruang kerjanya menuju tempat tujuannya; _café_ Italia yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama Kakei, kekasihnya. Bicara tentang Kakei, ia kembali ke Jepang setelah menamatkan kuliahnya dan bekerja di sini. Pemuda itu merintis karirnya di bidang sains, sama seperti Kaitani Riku —lulusan Universitas Enma, mantan _runningback_ Seibu Wild Gunmans dan Enma Fires.

Tak terasa, Maki sudah sampai di _café _tersebut. Dilihatnya pemuda itu sudah ada dan duduk di meja nomor 9. Untungnya bukan 39, angka yang dibencinya sejak kejadian itu. Sudah, sudah. Bukan saatnya mengulang masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu.

"Shun, ada apa?"

"Maki? Duduk saja dulu,"

Maki pun duduk di meja yang sama —tentunya— dengan Kakei. Kekasihnya itusudah memesan minuman duluan, dan Kakei pun sudah memesan untuk Maki. _Cappuccino _untuk Kakei dan _Caramel Coffee _untuk Maki.

Keduanya menyeruput minuman masing-masing. Maki berhenti dan diam sebentar, "_So_, ada apa, Shun?"

"_Nothing_," Kakei diam sebentar dan menurunkan cangkir kopi yang dipegangnya, "_But, I will ask you some…request_,"

"Permintaan?"

"Yep," Kakei menghela napas, dan memasang senyum. Senyum yang jarang diperlihatkannya. Senyum yang… keren.

Maki pun diam dengan rasa bingung, tentunya. Ia pun menunggu Kakei mengatakan permintaannya. 'Memangnya aku _genie_ pengabul permintaan?' Pikirnya.

Kakei mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Ia pun memperlihatkan benda yang itu kepada Maki. Yang diperlihatkan sangat terkejut. Maki kaget dan suatu rasa tidak percaya menyelimuti hatinya.

Benda itu, sebuah kotak. Kotak beludru berwarna biru muda. Kakei pun membuka kotak itu. Kini, ia merasa sangat profesional di _bidang_ ini. Dimana seorang pemuda bisa menarik perhatian gadis yang disukainya, yang dulu merupakan kelemahannya. Kakei tersenyum dengan profesional juga, menerawang iris _emerald_ milik Maki. "_Do you want to be my wife? Marry me__, please__…"_


End file.
